Quileute Visionist
by RemyGurl
Summary: In the shadows they run, faster then light, louder then thunder. Their razor teeth ready to break the glass skin, ready to destroy the ice demon as he is. ess creature, stops them in their tracks, shocked by the sight. Bigger then a horse, stoner then a bear, some say werewolf’s, I say shape shifter destined to protect, destined to kill. These are beast I draw everyday.
1. My Visions

Since the red eyes arrived in Forks, the visions started, I drawled a group of Quileute students, I drawled their changing features, and their phasing into their inner beast.

The number is officially ten, nine males and one female; for now. Their faces are alike, yet different in every shape and form.

It started with the alpha. He was a boy that left and returned a man. His structure, like all of them, filled out. His voice, their deep voices haunt my dreams, their growling deep like a thick clash of thunder interacting with the stone ground.

I didn't know who this men was, I let it go the first time. By the second time, I learned to ignore it.

It was windy day, I sat in my bed, covered up, pillow over my head, I could hear an argument unrolling, yelling from the heart trying to protect each other, failing to do so. Behind my eye lids an address was shown; a couple was seen, fighting throwing fingers and hurtful statements. My mind watching this fight, couldn't react quick enough to the phase, he turned into the inner demon that slashed the face of his soul mate. My face erupted in pain as I sat up screaming, I grabbed my phone and dialed 911 giving the address of the incident, calling the hospital to have an opening ready, seeing the recovery of the couple and her attack. I tossed my phone as blood dripped down on to my lap, I slowly touched my face hissing to the found wound. I looked up in my bed to see a woman, a woman that wasn't me.

The next day my scratches were gone, but I heard a story about Emily Young being attacked by a bear, her face was officially scared. Many said it was Sam Uley, her now fiancé. Rumor was told, a mysterious caller let the hospital and police know of the situation, saving the girl.

Four months I have searched for an answer, something, and someone to tell me what I am drawing.

One day I went to La Push, I skipped lunch and made my way to the small reservation of about 2,000 residents.

The rumors surrounding Sam Uley, they claim that he is in a cult, being on drugs, kidnapping people and educing them with a drug of submission and obedience. Anyone not close to the group seemed too scared of them to do anything about them.

Sitting on the hood of my car, I watched from afar, him appear out of the trees, I looked down to my drawing book, I drawled his eyes watching the students, watching and looking for someone. Three students made their way towards the man, towards Sam Uley. I looked at my book, it was his face, their faces; I was drawing.

I left that day in confusion, why was I drawing the Cult as a pack of wolves? As time passed, the pack grew, from that four I saw, to the final ten. But if my visions are correct, ten is a unstoppable number.

My research leads me to the truth, to more suspicion about the Quileute legends. If I am correct, Sam Uley's cults are decedents of shape shifters, commonly known as werewolves that are deadly beast, secretly protectors.

The Council I members are two generations since the most recent pack of wolves. The red eyes arrived and sent off a hormone in their kids that have the genetic factor to become a part of the protectors.

My visions are different every day, I see who the pack members will marry, and their kids, I see the danger one might be in, or their soul mates, and luckily, I can intervene and change the outcome. An example, the day I had a vision of Sam and Emily feud, their fight. Sam would have killed Emily if I hadn't called the police for an escort, and the hospital.

I have yet to learn why I can see the visions, why me; I am not even Quileute. So many questions about what is going on in La Push, but there are not many resources.


	2. The Pack

In the shadows they run, faster than light, louder then thunder. Their razor teeth ready to break the glass skin, ready to destroy the ice demon as he is. They protect the land they were born on, for the sake of their loved ones, more importantly, soul mates. Their scent is clear to the heartless creature, stops them in their tracks, shocked by the sight. Bigger then a horse, stoner then a bear, some say werewolf's, I say shape shifter destined to protect, destined to kill the red eyed creatures. These are beast I draw every day.

Since the red eyes arrived in Forks, the visions started, I drawled a group of Quileute students, I drawled their changing features, and their phasing into their inner beast.

Sam Uley, great grandson of Levi Uley, one of the pack members that made the treaty with the Cullen's in 1936. He is a direct blood line to Taha Aki, along with Jacob Black and Quil Ateara. Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Seth and Leah Clearwater, Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea (will soon phase); are all offspring's of the direct blood line. These are the names that ruin my day, their faces, their wolf forms, everything.

Sam's fur is dark jet black, like his heart. His voice is the commanding officer in the pack.

Jared Cameron has brown fur, darker over his face. Jared has the best sight in the pack.

Paul Lahote is dark silver fur.

Embry Call is slim and sleek with a pale gray added by his black spotted fur.

Jacob, whom I have only seen in my dreams, his deep rusty fur adds on to bigger structure then Sam's.

Quil Ateara is a chocolate color, but has lighter fur over his face.

Leah Clearwater; has light gray fur and being the only female, she is the smallest with the fastest speed.

Seth Clearwater his oversized feet make him tall and gangly, his fur is sand colored. He has the best hearing in the pack.

Brady Fuller will have that dark ashy brown, it almost looks grayish.

Collin Littlesea will have reddish brown fur, darker color on his legs face and tale.

Each wolf's distinctive color and characteristics correlates with each wolf's true self.

As for women and children I see with the members, they vary.

An involuntary mechanism in which a member has a since of connection with their significant other. When they have this feeling, I have it, I see what they see. It's not love at first sight, it's more of gravity, it suddenly becomes clear to the imprinter is not the earth holding down anymore, the imprint is, he becomes whatever she needs, no matter the role, it could be a protector, a friend, or a lover. I see the transformation as I see the wolf within the human. When it happens, the experience is as being gravitationally pulled toward that person while a glowing heat fills us, and everyone and everything else in their life becomes secondary, to the imprint. Something I have learned is no matter passed feelings for the imprint; the imprinter is bound to the subject. As this happens, their future becomes even more unraveled unto me. I see more then the wolf sees when he looks at his mate. I see the reason behind the perfect match has been created.

Sam Uley is if course with Emily Young; when Emily came to visit, I stared out at the ocean, seeing Sam watch Emily for the first time.

Jared Cameron is with Kim Cowell; a fellow school girl he met, my drawings clarify that she entered the same class room; their fate together was sealed then.

Quil Ateara is with a four year old, a little girl, her name is Claire Young. It was at a cook out, my sketches reveal she ran passed him and he marked her with his soul.

Paul Lahote is bound to Rachel Black; my book shows them meeting on the beach; forever together.

As for the rest of the members, my visions have a mate in line, but only when the time is right; and only if the course of events don't change. For every action is a reaction.

Here recently I no longer attend school after post midnight, my classes consist of cooking, health and fitness, and gym; the classes I already skip. What's the point? I spend my afternoons on the land I am banished from, correction; my parents are banned from, for the same reason my mother tells me, is not my father.

I sit in the parking lot of their hunting grounds, as they watch their fellow peers wondering silently, who will be next. I draw the next members, to come, in months.

The clouds hide the sun, like normal, I feet away from them, they all nine stand in the bushes, my pen reaches the paper, the tenth member; he's away with a girl.

The students make their comments about their presence. "Freaks,"

"Losers,"

"Hall monitors on steroids,"

"Cult members,"

Rolling my eyes I continue to draw, that is until a natural native girl, of the Makah Tribe takes it into her own hands to take my book and exploit me, I look at her clothing as she calls me out to her friends, slutty as Miley Cyrus herself, a tank top, two sizes too small, short that show her butt cheeks a new world. "What the hell are you here pale face?" I just look at her, what was I to say? "Oh, cat got your mouth?" I didn't know her, or her reasons for acting in such a way that showed her true colors, she opened my book, damn. "Why are you drawling Sam Uley?" My heart just skipped a beat, I could speak, but should I give into her? "God, Lil, look-see; she drew Sam half a wolf. .. " I looked to her friend, they are dressed the same, even their eyes hold the same naïve soul. The girl, whose name I still hadn't gotten, she throws my drawling book to the ground, "get off our land you fucking freak!" She said turning around, I quickly get off the hood and cradle my book, there was no damage, just humiliation. I look back to the woods, Sam and his pack watching me, curiously. Sam takes a step towards me, Paul following in suit; I don't want to be surrounded and questioned for what I know, I get in my car, looking up their closing in, if I leave now, I'll be left alone, they will use caution around me, if I stay, they play twenty questions with me.

I drive out of La Push watching them, watch me.

I never asked for this, this gift, curse, whatever it is. And as I drive home, I know I have to keep my ability to see the wolf pack, a secret; for if they knew, I see nothing.


	3. My Pathetic Life

Pulling into my house, I park my car in the usual spot, by the mail box.

My family consists of seven people, my mother, Debra McVier (dentist), my father; David (local firemen) I am the youngest of two and the oldest of two. My older siblings are, Daniel (26) owner of a bowling alley in Texas, and Roxie (21) living in California as a failed actress, my younger brothers, Max (10) and Ryan (six months). Ryan witnesses the true nature of my parents; my father cheating on my mother with a coworker, and my mother cheating on father with a Native man, the same man that got my mother and our family banished from La Push land. Me going over there helps when no one knows of your existence. I hate my name, its Imogen, but everyone calls me Joyce (middle name) my name differs from Jo, CeCe, JoJo, Jos, it just differs depending on the person. I hate the fact they even spelled my name wrong, its Imogene, not Imogen, but legally it is what it is.

I don't have friends, people gave up on me, correction; I gave up on people. I can see the outcome they will have on me, so what is the point when you know it will stab you in the back? It has made my junior year of school a little less stressed, but then the visions started; and the stress builds.

Being seventeen years old; it's easier when you keep to yourself, the drama is low. But being seventeen and 'mute' it always helps because no one gives you the light or day. I know, I'm not actually mute; I have stopped talking for no reason but. . . .if you saw the things I have seen, you would be speech too. Graduation is in a week; and within that week; a lot will occur.

This house is as dull as my family is, a white house, cracked side walk, the concrete is in chunks as you walk to the front door. The porch is piled with junk my father swears he needs to live off of. Even the porch swing is full. My saving grace is the hammock I bought about four months ago, I spend days and sometimes my nights.

Inside the house is as messy as outside it, trash and toys, clothes and food; everywhere. I could pick it up, but that leaves room for more trash. My father puts it in a statement I can only assume means our banishing from La Push is right, he said. "There are two things a man must learn to accept, one; he will die. Two, you can't turn a whore into a housewife."

Walking in, the kitchen is to the right, living room to the left, bathroom next to living room, then the laundry rooms. Parents room next to kitchen, beside Ryan's room, and then there is the stair case. Right at the edge is Max's room, next to a bathroom, and then my room. My room, oh- my beautiful safe zone, the green zone, the quarantined area.

When I shut the door, it usually means don't enter, and everyone obeys except when my parents fight; it's Max's, Ryan's and mine, safe zone, green zone, quarantined area.

My bed, dresser, desk, and window; surrounded by knick knacks. My room is simple.

My chest tightens, sitting on the bed; my heart races, their running towards the treaty line, they chase it. Flashes of red eyes cross my mind, my eyes close; the red head demon jumps from Forks to La Push teasing and taunting the two enemies. Paul lunges at the ice monster; he rams in to the big vampire man instead. A small fight occurs, and she escapes, planning her revenge part two; because her lack of hunting skills.

Opening my eyes, I grab my book and pencil; the hammock is my future for now.

The sun barely sees the land of Forks, that's the answer to why we are so pale. I wear the same clothes that seem to keep me warm, sweat shirt and sweat pants.

As time passes, my drawling creates red headed curly haired women; there is so much anger and vengeance with in her soulless eyes. I can feel that she will be in my dreams for the months to come; she isn't done here.

My life is pathetic isn't it? I have this gift, these secrets, my parents are unfaithful towards each other, and us, but after all this; I still have no words.

Driving Max to the pizza place, Crusty Busty Pizza Hut, it's an arcade full of games; see what I mean by gift? He blares the music on 96.1, a channel about nothing but sexual intercourse, coitus, the birds and the bees, the shebang aping, the deed; whatever people call it, this radio channel is about who you do it with, when you want to do it with, why you want to do it with, where you want to do it with; it's a channel about sex.

It was doable because I couldn't focus on the lyrics, my mind was stuck on the pack, and council, I even see Bella, a girl I never knew, a girl that is to blame for everything that has happened and everything that will happen.

I pulled into the restaurant and Max rushed in, I followed in suit as he went ahead and ordered a supreme pizza with bread sticks. I take a seat at a booth and pull out my drawling book, I focus on Embry Calls slim physique. As I pull out a ten I see Max asking for. "Got any quarters?" Max asks, "Thanks!" He grabs ten and he smiles that brilliant grin, just like a child that knows he did something he should get in trouble for, but knows he won't be punished for. Smart kid, well played.

I draw his mother, Tiffany Call; her secret is safe with me, I won't tell of Embrys father, but is his father cheating on my mother with Tiffany, again?

My mind flashes as I see Emily Young enter the building, she has Claire with her, and a women I have come to know as Stacy Young, Claire's mother.

I look to the left, her face marred by a trio with those dark scars that dragged down the corner of her right eye. The left side of her mouth is warped forever in a lopsided scowl. I turn away as she looks to me, I melt in my seat. Emily Young the soon to be Emily Uley, mother of four, great- great grandmother of the first shape shifter in next generation of the new pack. As for the little chubby cheek prankster, Claire's future is Quil Ateara's life, her fifth great-great grandchild will be the seventh the phase. Stacy, oblivious to the secret smiles as she plays, Whack a Mole with Claire.

"Your order," I look up to see Lil, the girl from the parking lot, her eyes widen to the sight of me, "anything else?" I shake my head no, signing, thank you, as my hand left my mouth down to the table, she smiled a guilty smirk, "enjoy," she mumbled breathing heavily. Max rushed over a steals a piece of pizza, stuffing it into his mouth, I see Claire tumble over her feet as she rushes to the basketball game, Stacy picks her up an carries her the rest of the way.

They disappeared after her fall, but not entirely, as I eat my second bread stick, Claire is wondering around the building, along, I feel her fear, tears in her eyes; asking for Quil and mommy and daddy; I start seeing her leaving the building, and a car touching her fragile body.

I get up and locked the door, looking down she is at my feet watching me, her deep brown eyes teary, I walk away back to my table. Returning to the table, Stacy screams Claire's name in relief, "who locked this door?" Stacy asked pushing the door; I glance back at Claire who is pointing at me. Emily follows the little finger, I quickly turn around. "Let's just go," Stacy said walking out, I see Emily debating before leaving.

Just my luck, of course she too saw me. After another hour or so, Max was finally happy enough to go home, it is around nine post midnight; he is fast asleep, unlike Paul, Jared, and Seth, whom my mind is tracking. I carry in the child to his room, as I watch Brenda (the other women) sneak out the back. Slut, home wreaker, whore, tramp, I hope this describes all the cheating sides.

I lay Max in his bed and set his alarm for school the next morning. I leave and go back to my room, "Gen-" I turn to see my father, he knows I have always known; he opens his mouth and before he speaks the unthought-of lecture, I shut the door; I don't dwell well with liars.


	4. Nothing Is Set In Stone

After a long hot shower, thirty minutes to long. I get out, put my hair in a towel, brush my teeth; I am only completing my morning schedule. I wash my face, get dressed, sweat pants and sweat shirt, a beanie over my wet hair, no make up. I'm ready for school.

Driving Max, he listened to the Jezebel station, 96.1; as I parked, he rushed out as I stayed in the vehicle, I could see Bella, Edward and Jacob arguing in the parking lot; about the red head. I watch as Bella leaves Edward angry, the red eye walks to the building as Jacob leaves with Bella. I knew their intentions consisted of seeing Emily and the four members of the pack.

I won't go to school, no test, no need.

It's times like this I think of my great grandmother, my uncle, the structure of my family; even Harry Clearwater. Why is it people hate death but love life? Is it because life is a beautiful lie and death is the ugly truth? My life has become so hectic and unenjoyable, I wish daily for a vacation; but then again I wish daily I could create such a life I wouldn't want to escape from.

What am I talking to? Readers? No. Myself, I am basically narrating my life. Precious.

Pulling out of the parking lot, I go to my usual place, La Push.

The drive is long and tiring sometimes, it's about a good thirty minutes. I see Seth Clearwater; the only one phased- running around the land.

Headed to the school, it's stressful, just knowing about the drama and everything. It's more stressful that graduation is just around the counter; as in; two days; I'll be a senior; I hope I will be able to focus on my life more when next school year comes.

I like the wooded area, it really has a growing affect on someone.

Here I am at the school, I see Kim keyless at the end of the day, she is a daily target of pranks and so on, sadly she will always be.

I get out and walk to the pink buggy that had her keys hidden, receiving the keys, I go to Kim's car and see a horrific car crash as I place them on the hood; four deaths; including Kim's; I should keep the keys.

I returned to my car seeing the truck still crash into the deer; damn, just my luck. I get into the car and drive to WalNut Drive. I get out and place three single boxes in the road with a heavy stick in the right lane, left lane, and in between, the crash now never happens. I look down the road, six hours from now no casualties unlike the heard of eight deer make their way to Forks and become unknowingly and unwillingly the Cullen's dinner.

As I am returning to the school, I might as well get something to eat. Pulling into the Lap Dinner; I get out and order coffee and some club sandwiches. The perfect combination.

Here, back at the school, I sit in the car, can't be having a second incident like yesterday; a person only has so many embarrassments in a life time.

The club sandwich, wheat bread, ham, cheese, tomato, and mayo; my reminder there are better things in the world.

Time passes, and so does Jacobs transformation on my paper, the original Alfa of the pack; the stone cold Beta now. I wonder, would Jared be considered Delta? Then so on?

The kids catch my attention as they race out of the school; I automatically see Kim, I vision Rachel Black picking her up in the next thirty minutes.

Rachel Black imprintee of Paul Lahote, soon to be mother of four boy and two girls, their oldest child; Sarah, will marry the father of the grandfather of the next generation.

She takes Kim home and comforts the crying girl.

I look back at the fellow students, Brady Fuller and his future brother in law, Collin Littlesea.

Imprinting, it's starting to make me think, finding your 'true' soulmate, is it as great as I feel from Sam, Jared, Paul, and Quil? What about Jacob, Embry, Brady, Collin, Seth, even Leah, the future members? I feel their love they feel for their imprints/imprinter (Leah). Or did mother nature create the mechanism because of the sacrifice the shifter life he/she gets love? Makes them stronger? After all, after a imprint, everything besides the imprintee becomes secondary. Or is it simply because there has to be someone out there that will except you're a big furry beast and agree to bare your child? Hence the imprint bond, once there is a imprint made, rejection is highly unlikely, the attractions are too strong.

I will know the true feeling, as of today, I am not a Imprint, but like I have said; one single decision I don't see, can change everything I have been seeing. I have seen who may mark me as theirs. But like I said, nothing is set in stone.


	5. Nancy Drew's

If nothing is set in stone, then how can I already tell that my parents will be fighting? Yelling harsh curtest words at each other? Could it be the facial expression Max wore and the tears Ryan held in his little blue eyes? My brother, he will need assurance, I'll have to show him I am here for him.

"Why are you sleeping with that whore!" My mother spat, as if she is the innocent one. Max stood to the words and got into my sound proof car.

"Can we go to the beach?" He asked, the lack of emotion in his voice stung me. "Please?" He asked again. I started the car again- Max cheered kissing Ryan's cheek. I took the baby and put him in his car seat, "who's keys are these?" I forgot about Kim's keys. The radio played the sexual brainwashing music, I get back into the driver's seat and drive out from my house. The beach, the pack are gone into the woods, along the Cullen's, something is coming.

Jacob, Embry, and Quil; they will agreed to fight the red head and her followers; all along side the Cullen's, and the ending is tragic; from what I see we loose some; that could be avoided if they don't go to the graduation party the Cullen's will host; peachy.

"Where were you today?" Max asked, "where did you go?" I looked back at him. "just tell me," he asked, "please?" Simple enough, he did say please, I opened my mouth, about to speak the first words in almost a year-but nothing came out. "Why won't you talk?" Max asked. "I just want to talk,"

I know what will come from me not saying something, resentment. I just have to do it, that's all- if I do it he will let it go-"I'm listening," I said. I was even shocked by the words, he looked at me surprised.

"Oh-" he said smirking, "do you think mom and dad are getting a divorce?" I shrug, I don't know, if they do they will be that couple that gets back together; just to cheat and diss honor the marriage roles, and find it's way back to this life style. If they stay together; life will only continue like it is; it's just a big revolving door.

Driving back into La Push, I hear Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Leah and Seth; rush to the sight of the new member, Brady Fuller.

Ryan, fast asleep; already has a future of success of escaping this small town with a scholarship to Harvard. Max, he will struggle but make it to Princeton; if Lucy Hale doesn't come to La Push and instead goes to the Makah land.

But nothing is set in stone; it all gets frustrating very fast.

Pulling into the beach, Max takes off, he needs to escape more then anyone. Ryan; still asleep; Sam and Emily create something as they have their alone time. I'll have that kind of bond if I am not carful; and then all this would be for nothing. Strange isn't? I really need to learn how to shut off the visions; don't need to know of the 'right' moment.

Kim goes to the police about her car, I should get rid of them; I'll put them in her car tomorrow; what's the rush?

It's funny to think of it all; I know they are on to me; it's only a matter of time before they find out, but I'd I told them about my imprinter; would they force it? Or listen to my warning? For I don't know what would come of the magic; only what I feel through Sam, Jared, Paul and Quil.

"Hey!" I turn to see Max, "I'm ready!" He yawned, "lets beat it!"

"Why?" I look at the clock, it has only been thirty minutes, "Max," I see him, him, Paul and Jared walking our way. I quickly put the car in reverse; leaving. They are confused and will tell Sam what they saw me do; Max doesn't have to tell me a thing, I already know what happened.

He had his feet in the water, kicking the cold fluid, Paul had seen me in wolf form miles back, heading this way; so he and Jared thought they could get some answers; Paul approached Max, "hey bud," he said; Max turned afraid of the size of beast. "Whats your name?"

"Max," he said backing away, "w-why?"

Paul looked at Jared and Jared looked at me; only I wasn't paying attention; "is that your sister?" Jared asked, Max looked at the car backing away further; "What's your last name?" their friendly attitude only freaked Max out. Max then took off running towards the car; and here we are, driving home. Great night cut short; see what I mean by nothing is set in stone?

I really enjoy the drive home; even if I am being followed by Paul and Jared; its peaceful; little detectives they are. La Push has their very own Nancy Drew's.

Pulling out of La Push their suspicion grows; great. Forks is deadly compared to La Push; they have furry beast; we have blood suckers.

Pulling into our house, Max wakes; like any kid; amazing how that works, matter the deep sleep they are in they always wake up when you get home.

I hear Sam calling all the monsters back to the meeting place; he needs to tell Paul and Seth, Leah and new kid Brady about patrol.

Jared holds a crying Kim about the car; I see Quil talking to Claire as she heads to sleep; the pack has their own lives; why do I have to witness it all?

Max gets out of the car, I follow with intentions of getting Ryan, which happens; Max goes to his room, (shower Max millions,) I think; he grunts and retreats to the restroom; Ryan wakes ready to eat; mother is seeing her other partner as dad sits in the living room. I sit Ryan in his seat and get his pre-cooked potatoes; warming them up; dad appears; shocker.

"Joy," he says, "I just wanted-" he clears his throat, "I am sorry about this; you and the kids don't deserve any of it;" I look at him, he knows as much as I do; mother isn't innocent; "we are trying to make things work; trust me," he said. He broke that trust a long time ago. "I can feed him, go on to bed, you have school tomorrow; go on-" he said shewing me, I kiss Ryan and leave the baby to his dad. It's talks like this why I have issues; they say they are going to change but never do; no wonder I have trust problems.

There is something coming; I can see the results, the ending; who dies, who lives, if the red head gets the Swan girl; it's all playing out; along with the alternative endings.

Time will pass, Jacob, Quil, Embry will attend the graduation party held by the Cullen's and I will predict the ending. And now suddenly see the new job of the pack; they will have to train with the Cullen's, learn from the one that looks constipated; and to learn about me. Like I said, Nancy Drew's.


	6. My Life Seems To Be Set In Stone

I wake to the knocking on the door, I know it's my mother; she barged in, "where were you last night," I shrug, should have seen Max telling her about the pack. "Max tells me you have been going to La Push?" I stand taking my shirt off to get ready, she walks in front of me; "I told you not to go to La Push, why don't you listen?" Max stood in his door way; worrying for my safety. "Damn it Imogen! Answer me!" She yelled. I walk around her to the dresser grabbing my clothes, "I have let you do what ever you want, all I ask is that you don't go over there, that one thing!" She explained, which is pointless, I dreamt this conversation; she will go on about respect and disappointment; the same stuff she lacks in her life; I will continue to get dressed and walk out leaving with Max on my heels. He rushes into the car, I look back to the front door, mom and dad ended up fighting, like I saw.

Driving to school, Max didn't bother with the sexist radio; instead all he did was say sorry, "I didn't know she would go to you-she said told me she wouldn't," he explained; I just nodded, he got quiet wanting to tell me he understood why I didn't bother talking to mom or dad, but he didn't, he supposed it was better left at his statement. I couldn't agree more.

I follow him in to the building, ignoring the Cullen's and Bella; they don't notice me; but I see the affect they have on my people, I mean the Quileute people.

I go to first class, English; sitting in the back; I could have skipped and not been marked tardy, yet yesterday I was make tardy; typical.

Mr. Branson goes on about Romeo and Juliet, like there is love like that; I have felt love; their love is far from a imprint bond; nothing compares.

Edward and Bella sit in the front of the class, getting all attention; and giving Jacob nightmares.

If everything goes as planned, Jacob will Imprint on Jonnie Littlesea; but if she don't arrive in La Push tomorrow at noon he won't Imprint, if I dodge my could be soul mate; he will Imprint on Renesmee Carlie Cullen, the daughter of Isabella and Edward Cullen; she would be a hybrid; practically perfect for Jacob being alpha of his recently formed own pack; but a war could break with a government within the vampire community. If he marks Jonnie; the Cullen's will leave in attempt to escape the wolves and succeed; if he marks me; I see nothing and I can't figure it out. Then there is Remy Walker; a native girl that could replace the other three possible imprints; but that is only if she goes to the beach after her father tells her about the family divorce. But, nothing is set in stone; I can't count on that vision; they change so much; mainly because the wolves have to be ready for the imprint to be created; if Jacob meets Jonnie today; he wouldn't Imprint; if he saw Remy today; he wouldn't imprint, if he had phased and saw Bella, and Bella never met the Cullen's, he would have imprinted. But as for me; I don't know because I can't see what happens after we meet. Maybe I die? Maybe my visions stop? Maybe he kills me in shock? I don't know, I just know it isn't good.

I wish I had answers to these questions; it would make my life easier.

All that I see for today, is over thinking situation like I have been doing; and I still have to return Kim's keys.

After the first class; ill leave, there is no point to stay. School is over in a couple days anyway. I leave the school hearing rumors about the 'could have been wreck' people are crediting the mysterious person that littered and saved the truck driver, and all those he would have hit coming through the herd of deer. They are labeling the mysterious criminal a hero in disguise, now I am a criminal. . .great.

Kim has too many key chains on the key ring, dosen't she know the trouble to many key chains can break the key hole? Ignorant girl.

Rachel Black and Sue Clearwater skips a stop sign, headed towards a popped flat tire a flipped car; is this like final destination? I force a turn on Green River and see her car about to hit glass and nails; I pull into the lane she is in, honking my horn, she slams her breaks, living; I know she seen me, I know both of them seen me; I keep my eyes forward and leave; Sue sees the glass and nails guiding Rachel around the mess; wondering more about me; planning on telling the council. Sue Clearwater, wife of Harry Clearwater whom died, months ago; to the sight of Leah, his daughter; phasing; and then Seth following in his sisters footsteps; I could have prevented it if I had moved the thick stick that Leah ran over on Dawn Wood Lane; she would not have hit her head and filled her anger; Harry would be alive. If only I had known.

Pulling into the parking lot of La Push; I park in my usual spot; ready to dart out if I need to, which I will; getting out I walk over the wet leaves to her car and toss the keys in the window; a vision passes through my mind of Jared and Sam watching me; turning around; their they are, soon to be visited by Seth and Embry; that was quick; there they are. I return to my car.

"We need to stop her;" Jared said, Sam grabbed his arm; "Sam!" Jared said, "she is the one that stole Kim's keys,"

"If we move in, she will leave-" Sam said, I can see their tall heads watching me, Sam talking like I can't hear, "if Kim would have drove home, she would have been in that wreck; and I think that girl knows that;" I pull out my book and drawl Brady and Leah; his fascination with her will disappear when he sees Katie Wallace for the first time, or it could be Tanya Malik; all depends.

"Quil; if you can, open her door and get the keys before she leaves; that's the only hope we have of talking to her," locking my doors, I start the engine just as Quil appears, failing Sam's order. Sam is rushing to my car; that's a scary sight.

"We just want to talk-" he said, I leave with knowing Embry is following me in the woods; he is on the left; Seth on the right. They won't proceed to show themselves, they don't know I know; they are only suspicious.

I am now leaving La Push seeing the love triangle between Edward, Bella, and Jacob; very similar to the Sam, Emily, and Leah one. Only difference is, I feel Sam, Emily, and Leah's feeling, love, pain, hurt, depression, it all; compared to the other; I only know of Jacobs.

Sometimes that ruins my day, depressed me, feeling their sorrows and inner feelings.

Nevertheless I can't stop what is happening to me nor can I avoid it. I park in the school parking lot, I have a few hours to waste; nothing serious; unless this newbie cop sees me; crap. He's walking towards me.

Tapping on the window; "hello?" he says; "shouldn't you be in school?" He is young, buzzed black hair, back from four years in the army; is of the Hohs tribe; and he will walk away if I talk; but stays intrigued if I don't. "Cat got your tongue?" He laughed. "What's your name?" I shrug getting out; he won't leave me if I don't. "I wasn't busting you," he smirked, "your mute?" He concluded. That took long. He signed, (do you read lips?) I know sign language, I learned it when I was twelve; it's not a hard thing, and I can read lips; that the difficult thing.

(No) I sign walking away, he smirked rushing to my side.

(I wasn't busting you or any thing,) he walked back wards.

(I am busy)

(skipping school?)

(as if it is any of your business, yes.) He laughed and stood still.

(would you like a cup of coffee?)

(no)

He smirked, (come on-school is over in a few days, what is one day compared to all the others you have skipped? Please.)

(a man of the law trying to convince a student to skip school?)

(come on, I won't tell if you don't)

Truth is, he won't; a friendship will be built; someone I will gain to trust to tell of my secret. I returned to my car; (my brother will be getting out of school soon) I sat on the hood.

(why don't we go get something tomorrow? I get off at four)

(if you want) Nixon smiled and backed away; (see you then-is there a name I can call you?)

(I-M-O-G-E-N) he smiled bigger.

(Beautiful name) he complimented leaving. I already know the date will be good; we will go to the movies; out to eat and drive through Forks; that will be a time I will forget about the pack; a night I long for. How can everything else in my life not be set in stone, yet my life is? Maybe it's because I see everything and I can control it; you know?

What do you think will happen if Jacob Imprints on Imogen Joyce? If you get it right; you will be mentioned in next chapter and in my account bio! Good Luck!


	7. The Legends

As predicted, time has passed; graduation was fine; nothing I didn't see coming. Nixon and I have grown a relationship in the pass days, so much he text me; as planned.

I feel like a creeper.

And as predicted and seen, the Cullen's held a gradation party for Bella; it's a sick joke really; I have seen the caps and gowns Jacob, Embry and Quil have walked by. I saw the conversation; the vision pixie had; the red head is coming; and she has a army; and they are coming.

The death rates have lowered and increased for the pack; depending on the movement the newborns make.

The pack is training with the Cullens, not that it will help most of them; unless I can help it; which I can; the key is in my blood. Jacob is falling more and more for Bella; he even has invited her to the council meeting to hear the tribe stories of Taha Aki.

Taha Aki was one of the last great spirit chiefs who was well known for his wisdom and for being the man of peace. He was the first shape-shifter of the Quiluete tribe and has passed on the genes to the three main families of the tribe; Blacks, Uleys, and Ateara's.

I never knew of the story until the chief started telling the pack members of the stories.

"Taha Aki was a leader of the Spirit Warriors of the Quiluete tribe. He forced one of the spirit warriors," the chiefs voice adds suspension it really makes people interested, "Utlapa leave the people, and never use the spirit because he was angry at him. One day, when Taha Aki left to perform his duty as he leaves his body as a spirit himself and fly to the spirit world. Taha Aki figured that Utlapa followed him, and found out about Utlapa's murderous plan. He tried to race back to his body, but realized that it was gone. Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain, but Utlapa managed to get into it first. Taka Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief to the Quileutes.

Eventually, Taha Aki tried to destroy his body to save the tribe from Utlapa. He then summoned the something called the Great Wolf to try and kill the body, but since Utlapa was behind many warriors, he forced the wolf away. Taha Aki figured that the wolf had a body and therefore a soul, so he asked the Great Wolf that he would make room in his body for his spirit and share the physical form. Granting his request, Taha Aki managed to enter to the wolf's body. He returned to his village to stop Utlapa. The warriors realized that the wolf was no ordinary animal and realized that it was Taha Aki inside it. The explanation was given by Yut who entered to the spirit world where he discovered the truth. Taha Aki took care of Utlapa once and for all and destroyed Utlapa's body where he left it in the woods, before entering the spirit world. Since that fateful day, Taha Aki was able to share the body of a wolf whenever he wished. He became to be known as "Taha Aki the Great Wolf" and "Taha Aki the Spirit M an".) He ends the story with a hard glare around the fire.

The Chief then goes every time into detail about the 'Third Wife' telling about Taha Aki's two first wives dying of old age; being alive for about two centuries; he was around the cold mans attack on his land. He was able to stop phasing; until then; he and his son's phased the vampire, that came for revenge. All were killed but him; the story of the third wife states; she killed herself so her husband would have enough time to kill the vampire. Its said, after that; he never rejoined the tribe or returned to his human form; but laid beside his third wife for three days growling at anyone that tried to touched her; he then went; on the third day, into the forest and never came back; story says his whereabouts afterwards remain a mystery.

Of course, only we know it is true; and I can comment; why didn't the their wife just cut her hand; or arm! Killing herself….vampires are weak to the scent of blood; but that was years ago; this is the time here; and Taha Aki is gone; he died years ago; gave his wolf up in his sleep; and was reunited with his family.

Then there are those stories that state; the Quiluete used to tie their canoes from tree tops; this is the one; everyone usually tries to believe.

Will my life be a legend? Will kids be forced to listen to my story? I feel sorry for them already; because I know they will.

The pack grew an other; Collin Littlesea; I laid in bed that day he phased; I felt the shiftment his bones made as he formed for the first time; the fear that struck him, the pain; everything; was a terrifying experience. I would think I would be used to it; after nine other times.

I remember them all easily; when Sam phased I was at school and had a melt down to the feeling; I caught a lot of unwanted attention that day.

Jared -I was on the hammock; unprepared even though I saw it about to happen.

Paul- I was that the dinner table; it was bad; all his anger flustered out into me; I took out on the china plate.

Embry-I was in the car going to school, I remember because I about crashed.

When Jacob phased I was somewhat prepared as I stood out in the yard waiting for it; and it still got me for surprise.

Quil-I was at the beach; trying to calm myself before it happened; it didn't help.

Seth and Leah's happened at night while I slept like Brady and Collins, hurt and scared me both.

Now here I am-if everything goes on like I am hoping it will; I'll have seven more of the same feelings; joy such joy.

The big battle is coming; there is no escaping the unavoidable; in just two days; Jacob will hike Bella by carrying her up the mountains, trying to get human scent covered; failing miserably. I see her preforming the Third Wife sacrifice; but doing it wrong for Seth will be dead by the time the blood drips into the snow; I'll have to fix that one; who cares if I get seen; it's bound to happen; I can only avoid it so long.

Why do I care to help? I guess I owe Harry in a way; I could have prevented his death; I can prevent Seth and Leah's too; hopefully. I don't know; it's all just so suffocating sometimes.

Sitting here in the hammock; even though Sam has the pups stay behind to protect the land; a rouge still will get through; and rush to the sound of a little boy; running around the beach; Carter Lahote; but for that to not happen; I will have to sacrifice something; my blood; the Third Wife; only the intelligent way so I don't die; like Bella; unless-Emmett sees the rouge and catches it-that's a option.

I feel Embry's anxiety towards his mother finding out the truth; how she hounds him about everything.

I could call; tell her what she wants to know, that might help him; could help me calm my nerves.

Max races out of the house; wanting to go to La Push; "are you going out with Nixon again?" I shrug; he had to work late: so any plans would be canceled. "Want to go to La Push park?" What is with this kid and his fascination with La Push? Ah-Lucy Hale appears to be going; a friendship I will end before it begins. What a change of events.

I simply shake my head as I draw him graduating from college; and not a dead beat teenage father on the Murray Show, all from a single decision.

He retreats back to the house in disappointment. I hate it, that look he gives me.

The battle has been moved up; it's tomorrow night; oh-your has changed! More deaths; more alternative endings. Oh no; this will be a new story for the legend; and wouldn't be a good one.

Comment what you think will happen if Jacob were to Imprint on Imogen; winners gets shout outs!


	8. How Rich

With the battle just around the rusty corner, I have to start preparing; or I know the pain I'll be in; they will be in. I have Cancel with Nixon; he don't think anything of it. Driving to Swan residents; Bella is getting into her rusty red truck as I pull up; she turns to look at me; I get out; Seth is killed so far; "Imogen?" she said like she knows of my existence; I take her hand.

"Cut here," I said drawling along on her arm, "not your palm," Bella pulled her arm; giving me a crazy look; but as she sits in the snow watching the red head attack Edward and Seth about to attack to his death; she will remember my words and use the rock on her forearm. I retrieve back to the car, Bella calling after me; her failing to catch me.

The scene is set; as soon as Bella does what she is told; Seth will live.

But there is still nine others; and the rouge, and my own sacrifice.

Returning home; I sit in the hammock; my pen drawling faster and faster then; but not fast enough for my mind to process the events. The wolves hide as the new born approach. Jacob takes Bella and heads up in the mountains; Billy and Charlie go fishing; Edward follows up into the mountains leaving a trail for the red head.

Their near. My heart is racing, I can feel Brady shivering in fear; Collin worried about his family; the though of loosing a Imprint; its all to much.

The Cullen's wait, wondering which way they will come.

Sam orders the pack to stay close, stay narrow minded, and reminds them not to go for the obvious kill.

They are there.

"Left!" Sam hears pixie yell; I stand walking into the woods. The wolves jump over the big rock and take the creatures by surprise; attacking.

I have chills in my body as I feel them near, I see what the wolves see, such demons, I feel every blow, kick, hit, it all. Bella is attacked by the red head and her figure lover; a fight is on between them; Seth grabs the newborn only to be thrown; Edward is about broken in half as Seth gets ready to jump on newest bloodsucker and be crushed; Bella grabs a rock, in her palm; she remembers my words and cuts her arm; I feel relief and Seth's future again.

Jacob has arrived at the fight, I stop in the woods, it's my turn; I place the knife in my hand, the newborn is about out free; the little boys life will not be cut short as I slit my palm; it stops looking at my direction; as does many, trying to get the scent; Sam-Jared-Paul-Leah-Embry; they will live. The blood drips from my wing; I cut too deep; but I will survive.

Jacob – he fell for a trick I squeeze my palm, as Jacob saved Leah; the newborn fails to crush his entire body to his death; pain erupts through my left side; all bones are broken and I feel the pain. "Jacob! You idiot! I had that!" Leah hissed. My knees give as Jacob returns to his human form; Sam rushes to his brother's side; as Bella arrived. They take him to Billy's; they will have to re-break his bones, sounds lovely. I feel you Jacob. I stand woollily like to my feet, I take a left knowing I will be headed home. Thank god I only have waves of pain; the deep cut no long bother me; he will be alright; that's a shape shifter. The moon is settling into the sky; every step feels like a broken rib; puncturing my internal intestates; he is healing every second; but it doesn't stop the pain. Staggering through the woods, Jacob makes it to the house; as I make it the road; Sam telling what happened; Carlisle arrived; a horn honking coming down the road, the rusty red truck comes to a halt beside me. I see Nixon holding a first aid kit in my head; I wonder what will come of that vision?

"Get in!" Bella said; I roll my eyes; I'm not going to the Chief house. My side aches; it's like a menstrual cramp; times a thousand; is this what it feels like to have a natural birth? "Ill take you home; just get in!" She lied. "Imogen!" Oh hell-why not?

"Get me home-" I said; I focus in on Brady and Collin running patrol as the rest of the pack at Billy's. I slam the door feeling Carlisle's ice cold hand on Jacobs shoulder.

"How did you know?" She asked; "how did you know about that-"

"It's a left up here-" I ordered; Emily and Sue arrived at the house; glad to see their loved ones.

There was a moment of silence as I hold my breath to the pain; freaking blood sucking ding bats.

"Do, do you- you know?" She asked, was she a stuttering bug, or was it just her?

Her truck came to a stop-Brady goes over to the Makah land, Collin checking the La Push.

She took a deep breath taking off her belt, "do you know about-about,"

"Your bloodsuckers?" I mumbled. Her eyes got wide; "oh-I know all about them things-"

"How do you-how did you know about me-Edward-the rock-"

Was she seriously asking me? Did she even deserve to know? "All thanks to your leeches," I hissed; "ever since they showed up-" Brady dodges a deer, "I see them,"

She sighed, "you see the Cullens?"

"What? No, I see the Quileute shape shifter's," she turned her body towards me; Jacobs shoulder is being pressed against the bed, back into place. God, that hurts.

"You-" she said, was she shocked I knew? I'd figured it would be more of a shock about the Cullen's, "how? What-What do you see?"

Inhaling, "everything-it started with Sam, won't end until-" she can't know, she is of the enemy. "I just see them- only them; who they are-what they become-their lives-imprints-I feel everything they feel; from their first phase; to their imprint; everything they will feel rather it's, pain, fear, nerves, sick, happiness, love,"

Isabella, shocked, sucks her bottom lip before speaking, "did you see-I mean-did you know it would happen? To Jake?"

"Something's happen; it happens to late for me to do anything,"

"What do you mean?"

"Jacobs attack, Harry's heart attach-Em-Nothing I mumbled.

"You saw what happened to Em-Emily?"

"Saw?" I laugh; Collin and Brady just have met up. "I felt it," I said.

"What do you mean?"

I remember that day, "I woke that Saturday to the worst pain; blood everywhere, it was just everywhere; I ran to the restroom and saw my face had been attacked; three long cuts down my face; touching my chest; blood was just there; I called 911, telling them what happened; I passed out to too much blood loss; woke up fine;" I reposition in the seat, "later that day; the police showed up and told my father someone at the house called in Young's attack of the bear; I can only assume from everything I know, it was me." I shrug.

"Wow-" Bella said. "You felt it?"

"All of it-the medication only worked on her; Sam; his thoughts between Jared and Paul; and I guess me; he would have killed himself if she wanted. Then-" why am I telling her this? It's not like she is finding out anything.

"You said, you said you see who they Imprint on;" I nod holding my arm; it aches as blood drenched my pants.

"Who-when-where-why, their lives together, their first kiss, kids, the family tree; everything. Even the next generation."

"So you see who Leah-" I nod, she will be imprinted on; "and Jacob?" I look to her. "who does Jacob Imprint on?" I chuckle, like I am going to tell her.

"I can't tell you, I can't tell anyone," she shook her head, "I definitely can't tell the enemy about them-"

"I am Jacobs friend," Bella corrected, she would flip a hood if she knew about the chance of him imprinting on her daughter.

"No," I grabbed her arm, pulled up her sleeve a bite, the same one Jacob saw on her earlier; a vampire bite. "you are the enemy;" I corrected; "them blood suckers are the reason for all of this, for Christ sake; they already marked you!"

"They didn't mean-" she defended.

"That's right, you're the cause for it all," if only she hadn't opened the letter from Charlie; nothing would have happen.

"I care for him, I just want to know who it is, I -I won't tell anyone,"

"That's rich; you have rejected the only man that has ever loved you; you are the reason he hurts everyday; and you have the nerve-" I take a deep breath, Carlisle re-breaks Jacobs shoulder; I feel his anger, his pain; his everything, "if you care, you would just leave him alone," Jacob screams out, so loud I could hear him mentally and physically, impossible? Great- I have been watching Brady and Collin; I didn't see the other members watching me through the truck; shoot. I glance at Bella as I know now she didn't take me home; they are all looking into the truck dumb founded. I get my phone and message Nixon to come and get me quickly; which he applies.

"I care about him," Bella defended, well isn't this lovely?

"We both know your going in there to tell him it will always be the zombie muncher; so don't bother with the innocent act; that died a long time ago. I know it might be hard to understand; but the world does rotate; just not around you,"

There was a moment of silence, what was I more mad about, her fake feelings toward Jacob, in which; if her feelings are sincerer; maybe it is fate deciding on Renesmee to be his true love ending; or am I more upset she tricked me to coming to Billy's house?

"Is this your blood?" Bella said, wow she is slower then most; turned to her; she looked at her hand, I glance at mine; "oh my God! What did you do!" I tuck my hand down.

"Your not the only one that had to distract a couple blood squeezers;" I said, "and I didn't feel like a funeral for six;" she grabbed my hand pressing a shirt on it, I retrieve my hand, "don't act like you care, you don't know me; we just met; don't get twisted what I told you; that doesn't mean we exchange secrets; everything I need to know about your precious Cullens I get from the pack!" I said harshly.

"Bella," Carlisle said; "he is asking for you," Bella looks at me.

"Do you see my future?"

"Only Jake crying at your funeral;" I mumble slumping in my seat; his pain has died down; as mine has. Bella gets out, looking paralyzed to the words I cursed her with. She gives me one last look; before rushing into the house; her funeral; just after giving birth to the hybrid; Jake will go back I to the house and Imprint forever sealing a treaty between the Cullen's and Quileute.

"I can take a look at that;" I look at the blood suckers, he is in the door way of Bella's driver seat door; I open my door slowly slipping out, he sighs and nods his head; gone like lightening.

Here it will come; all to shocked to make a move; Sue will slowly creep to me when she sees Nixon pull up in his squad car; her nephew; okay didn't see that one.

"Sue;" Nixon said smiling; he winked at me and went to hug his aunt, he high fives Seth and smiles to Leah; whom growls.

He walks to me, opening the door; he sees my hand and starts freaking out; "Sue hurry!"

"No!" I said quickly, he was taken aback by my voice; "just take me home," I said.

"But-" Sue said approaching.

"Please!" I asked him, he looked to Sue whom gave a disappointment look; I didn't even have to look; I felt it. I get out, walk to Nixons car, he rushes to get a first aid; my vision; it was based on now.

"So you can talk? Mind telling me how this happened?" He asked, the pain from his touched was cancelled out by Jacobs and Bella's conversation.

"Even then-" Jacob says, Bella smiles, sickly.

"You-you know it will always be him," Bella said. Nixon shook me to reality.

"Babe!" He said, "you need a doctor, Sue is that she can help,"

"I am not even allowed on the reservation, just take me home; please," that seemed to get his attention, he wanted to ask me why, but didn't as Sue told him just to go by a nodding head.

We drive in silence, this is where I could Nixon if he asks me about what I did-but he didn't, so I still have him-for now.

Everything thing now has a alternative endings-I don't want to be around them, they have their life, and I am unwillingly apart of it; how does that work? This is just the beginning of the legendary stories that will be told to the generations to come. Great.

Leave your thoughts! Thank you for all the reads!


	9. Like A Ocean

Its been a few days since the new born battle; Jacob is healed, Nixon didn't say anything when he dropped me off, he wanted to, but didn't, to this moment, he hasn't. Word is spreading fast through the Quileute tribe about me; only to those that know the secret. Come tonight, all the members, council members, parents, imprints, even a healing Jacob; will attend a meeting, about me. From that point on, they will give me the peace and the isolation I want from them, for the most part. The conversation will build on more suspicion and curiosity about me, some will even try to mend the relationship between my parents and the tribe; succeeding in doing so. It will be a mindful, brainstorming thought filled meeting; I'll have to be laying down for this one; in private, I can see it now. . . .

"She said she sees everything, us, our imprints, our kids; everything!" Paul said.

"I wonder who I Imprint on;" Seth mumble Embry will be melted to the idea of imprinting.

"We need answers;"

"We can't force her to tell us anything;" Billy said.

"The bigger problem is; she has to be in a direct line from Taha Aki; so which family line is she from?" Leah will state; There was a clue; Billy has to know it isn't him; everyone knew it came down to Quil Ateara and Joshua Uley; and they will assume right. "So another Embry case?"

"She has to be Joshua's," Billy said, I will feel Embry and Sam's inner anger.

"How can she be? She isn't native, she has brown hair, pale skin, there is no characteristics of Native in her," Sam will say, he then will glance at his mother Allison; I feel the heart break of her marriage. They will soon find out, it's all genetics; I heard of this couple having twins; I think it was on the Murray Show, one twin was white and the other was black; and the set results came back positive of the Hispanic man.

"During the fight-" Jared will say, "I caught a scent of blood; it distracted the new born; she was close enough to the fight for it to work; and when Jacob was crushed; that thing only got his left side because of the scent; it was strong."

"In the truck she said something about not being the only one that had to distract the blood squeezers;" Leah said; "just like Bella did with the Cullen's; she cut her arm;"

"She told Bella not to cut her hand, but her arm;"

"I can assume that had to do with the safety of Seth; maybe he was going to be killed?" Sue looked at Seth; "she has been there; intervening with us, let's see there is Kim and the keys? Maybe she saw the wreck; Sue and Rachel; maybe she saw the car crashing over the glass and needles;" Old Quil will mutter.

"Claire at the Pizza place;" they all looked at Emily, this will be new news to them, "She was there that day, with her brother;" Quil will start to feel sick; Claire could have been hurt? Of course she could have been. "We lost Claire in the restaurant; when we found her; she was by the entrance door, but it was locked-" Quil and I felt a pull for him to hold his Claire; "there is no telling what could have happened to her if she pushed that door open," Quil growled tickling my throat.

"She said-" Sam will remember; "it was her that day, that called in the police and ambulance," everyone will know the day, Emily will take Sam's hand, "if that is true-she saved Emily's life that day-"

"Said she felt it-" Embry chipped in, sure did. "Said she feels everything we and the imprints, the council members- feel-anger, pain, love,"

"How can she be so connected with us?" Paul said-he looked at Rachel, knowing the car would have flipped, we both know that the flip could have killed her and Sue.

It was the question that everyone will start asking themselves, "how do we get to her?" Jacob asked; one of the main reasons I can't go around them-"she could tell us who we will Imprint on-" Wrong Jake, I can't tell anyone anything.

"We could talk to Nixon," least I saw that one coming-"ask him to invite her here? We could plan on the cook out this weekend." Sue suggested.

Billy sat back in his seat-"do you think she would come?" A crazy thought passed his mind; was I seeing this? Yeah, Billy; I am.

"No," Billy said; "I think she already knows about this conversation;" which I do, "that's how she has been a step ahead of us, she sees it before it happens." Everyone looked around; all feeling the same thing, stuck.

"Then I hope she knows we just want to thank her for everything," Kim said.

Collin will mention something I would like to know, "is there a story on something like this?" Billy trailed his eyes to the pup, "there has to be-" Collin said, "for her to know, see, feel-"

"I'll look into it-" Old Quil will declare. Luckily, he will find something, as soon as he does, I will know the truth.

"Mean while?" Paul asked, "we just let her go? Every time we attempt to go around her she drives off."

"Then don't-" Rachel said, "obviously she is scared, you have put her feelings into consideration too; she sees and feels you us; that has to be hard and scary at the same time-" yup, I appreciate that Rachel.

"So we just leave her alone?" Jared said, "we just let her-be?" Billy nodded, "what if something is going to happen only we can prevent?"

"Some how she will tell us;" Sue defended; "everything she does has a reason and she has made sure to protect all of us;" that is true. Jacob will hold his shoulder, Emily her face; Kim her chest; Rachel her neck; Quil his Claire; all thinking the same thought; what if I wasn't there to stop the incidents? My answer would be-hell.

"Joy?" I turned to see Max, I close my drawling book, ending the bonfire vision- "can we go out today?" His eyes are filled with energy, "please?" Mom and dad are fighting again; Ryan is crying and shaking in fear, I swing on the hammock; "Joy?"

I stand and Max sighs in relief; he can't wait to be sixteen to move out; which he will, with uncle John; that will be his ticket to college and a life out of La Push.

Max rushes to the car and I go get Ryan; his trembling body embraces me like a cub lost for months with out affection.

I grab his bag and I leave the fighting couple to not make it right; why do I hope they will?

I put Ryan in the back seat and buckle him in, Max plays the sex channel, his own playboy magazine through the stereo.

I can see Nixon coming to the park from seeing my old beat up car. I can look forward to this meeting.

I pull out of the drive and leave the argument right where it all started.

Max jumps out of the car and runs to the swing set; Ryan fast asleep; I pull out my book, Quil is with Claire, at her graduation; finally able to be together, even after her crush on a school boy.

I unlocked the car just as Nixon enters the vehicle, so many questions he wants to ask. His mind tired of the thoughts racing through his mind; quicker than any newborn. "How's your hand?"

"Its fine-" I mumble.

"Just tell me-are you-"

The gift of visions-"no I'm not suicidal-" he sighs in relief, "it was a accident-"

"Does it have to do with-just tell me-are you apart of that gang?"

"No-" I answered slowly closing my drawing book.

"Are you apart of the council secret?" Silence answered his question, "what is it-what is it that they're hiding?"

"It's not my secret to tell." He sighs open the door, but closing it better.

"How did you get involved? My own parents know and I don't,"

"I wish I could tell you," I kept my eyes ahead of me, "I just can't- I'm sorry,"

"Babe," he took my hand, I look at him, "I am not mad that you won't tell me, heck I probably don't want to know," he took a breath, "for the most part, Sam has been taking care of the land, but he is trouble, and I don't trust him after what he did to Leah-" of course anyone that knew of the situation, would think that; but as fate would have it; he did do the same; as if I don't know about Lisa, his ex wife and current interest. "Listen, I have secrets, stuff I don't want to tell you-yet. I hope our relationship grows enough that I can tell you stuff-" I already know. "And you can tell me stuff-" I smiled.

"In time-" I muttered, he laugh agreeing.

"Your name is as popular as Bella Swan," he laughed, our fingers intertwine; our future is stronger together when we are just considered friends; "I knew when you talked you have sexy voice;" he smirked, typical man. Truth is, we wouldn't be together as a couple for long; his wife would return pregnant and want him back; she will seduce him and he will cheat on me with her, and find out it wasn't even his; he will repent and we will be okay, because I already know; and until then- I can't tell him.

"You okay?" He asks, I smile and nod, this kind of stuff really makes me depressed in a way; is there any faithful person? "I am glad we got to talk."

"Yeah-thank you for stopping by," he kissed my cheek and got out; waving at Max as he leaves. The meeting is about to happen, and for the next few days I will avoid them; the only day I can go to Billy's and talk, is when Jacob has ran away; it's right before Bella's wedding.

But until then- I can't be around him. Ryan starts cooing himself awake, he'll be hungry; Ill go ahead and get him a bottle for the ride home. Max will come running because he swears Ant Man is tracking him through the bees, ah- the imagination of the young, the knowledge of the innocent.

Going home; I have to gun it; the meeting is just a couple minutes from now.

Pulling into the house, I already know mom is going to scream and blame me-peachy. "YOU LITTLE," and it will go on.

For seventeen years, I have hidden how I feel, no one knows who I am, no one knows the time I have spent crying in my room, no one knows how many times I have lost hope and been let down. No body knows the times where I want to snap but for the sake of everyone around me; but I have to keep myself together, so I don't. No one knows the thoughts that go through my head, how lovely, depressing, angry, sad thoughts I have. Nobody. Knows. Me. So to see my mother yelling how ungrateful, lazy, a problem, it's all my fault, I am the reason this family is falling apart, I was the mistake, and the hidden thoughts that her mind didn't process, I was the abortion that got away, and she regretted that; and to just snatch Ryan out of my hands; it definitely hurts to just say okay. All so a huge fight and dad won't have a heart attach.

In the end I am just tired, physically and emotionally; I hope that by just letting it go; I'll have more piece with my self. But I know mom, she is going to try and apologize; and I will forgive her, but like my visions I will not forget.

Max stands stunned along with my father; Ryan screams for me as she put him in his car; dad rushes and snatches the baby, mom starts yelling, I quickly make my way to the house; followed by Max; I disbanded to my room shutting the door. The meeting is still going on; my head is throbbing and body trembling as I lay down, taking deep breath; focus Gen, focus.

The meeting goes as I saw it earlier, exactly like what I saw it, all the way to the point where Max interrupted my thoughts.

Now its time to set things straight, more actions are going to be changed, with me being involved. But that all can wait for the new day ahead. The day is over, like predicted the night has came, this day is over what is done is done. They say to have good thoughts and start tomorrow with a brand new light; how can I have good thoughts if they are all about strange faces? How can I start tomorrow with a brand new light; if I already see that light? How can I make it new?

This life I see; will be as of the ocean, it will be calm and beautiful at times, and other times it will be rough and ridged; but I know the cruise has just begun.


	10. Another Bites The Dust

Morning has come back into my life like bees are attracted to honey. The pack is rushing through the forest looking around for invaders; Claire, little Claire and her mother has entered my mind, walking through the daycare parking lot, Claire runs ahead and gets trampled by a truck, I have thirty minutes. Getting out of bed, my pain from Jacob feels to be gone, finally.

I leave my room and then the house, rushing to La Push is easier said than done; these cops like to wait on this road to try a catch speeding Gonzales's. I don't think I give enough credit to these images. I can see them from where I drive; Claire runs ahead; the truck takes the corner, I swerve back around the lot and come from the other way as I slam my horn; Stacy looks for Claire and grabs her just in time before her life is taking. The truck drives passed me, flipping me off, Stacy looks like me, Claire holding tightly on her neck crying. Stacy walks to the car, but I drive off; nothing personal, well never mind; it is personal. I know she gets her phone out and is calling Emily; and Emily will tell Sam, and Sam will tell Quil.

The Ricky & Micky dinner is open; they have good coffee, good breakfast. The best part about that; it's so close to the school. I park and go on in; I order; well sign my order that leads into pointing to what I want, which leads to writing it down.

Yummmm-the taste of caffeine and cancer, with a hint of diabetes and cavities; all mixed in a delicious sensational flavor, ah-good life.

I leave and get back into my car; I watch Kim and her mother walk passed me, Kim's eye widen as she quickly smiled and waved.

- **(Beginning of Vision)**

 _Her and her mother driving down the road. "Do you know that girl?"_

 _Kim shrugs "I know more of her,"_

 _Kelly inhales as she turns on Turtle Blend road, a truck comes around the corner, couldn't be speeding any more than fifty over; the cars collided with a loud clash, catching Jared's attention from afar; he races to the cries of Kim, approaching the scene he phases down and runs towards her as the cars cover in flames and it all goes up into a mushroom cloud into the sky._

 **(End Of Vision)**

Oh- I hate death scenes; that was intense. I'll leave a something as a indicator. Getting out I walk to the car, leaving the note of a warning I walk back to my car.

 **(Beginning of Vision)**  
 _Kelly leaves the note on the ground, they ignore the message that was left by a stranger; getting into the car they back up, and head back home. As her and her mother continued driving down the road, "Do you know that girl?"_

 _Kim shrugs "I know more of her,"_

 _Kelly inhales as she turns on Turtle Blend road, a truck comes around the corner, couldn't be speeding any more than fifty over; the cars collided with a loud clash, catching Jared's attention from afar; he races to the cries of Kim, approaching the scene he phases down and runs towards her as the cars cover in flames and it all goes up into a mushroom cloud into the sky._

 **(End of Vision)**

Really! What person would ignore a warning like that? Here they come; I back out and drive in reverse behind Kelly's car, blocking her in.

 **(Beginning of Vision)**

 _Putting the car in reverse, Kelly sees a car blocking her in, honking the horn, Kim looks behind her and sees Imogen looking off into space, lost in the starring seizer she was having. Kelly keeps honking her horn but the teenager doesn't move._

 _Kim is concerned, is this one of her visions? If so, what is she seeing? Kelly keeps honking and decides to get out and confront the teen; only for her drive off and continue home and tell her husband of the news._

 **(End of Vision)**

Well at least that worked; and I know that Kim will rush to Emily's and wait for Jared to tell of the news.

They are going to have to start forcing stricter rules around the reservation. I'm tired of running around like a chicken with my head cut off, preventing this stuff.

I drive to the beach; seeing a man sitting in his recliner is reading his book, Thomas Uley ||.

 **(Beginning of Vision)**

 _He sits in his chair, reading the daily current event, trying to keep up with the world; failing to notice the importance of a pain in his left arm, traveling to his chest._

 **(End of Vision)**

-  
I pull out my phone calling the hospital, delivering the news. Then the vision has just changed.

 **(Beginning of Vision)**

 _He sits at home in sits in his chair, reading the daily current event, trying to keep up with the world; failing to notice the ambulance pulling into his drive way; he gets up to the knocking at the door; "sir," the medical man says, Thomas learns that someone called in a person at his residents having a heart attack, all they could say was, "it was a girl," Thomas knows of the girl that had been watching over the tribe; could this be her? Going to the hospital, Thomas learns of the heart attach he could have by the earliest of tomorrow._

 **(End of Vision)**

Another bites the dust.

I love the ocean; this beach; it's very comforting. The sand barley has any footprints; due to the wind over taking the little mustards seed sized sand particles.

I can see Jared holding Kim, Sam talking to Emily. They just learned; the driver that about hit Claire was the same one that came around the corner and flipped his truck from driving to fast; the same street Kim and her mother took home; it could have been them.

Embry and Quil take on the north side of the reservation as Leah and Collin rush to the right. Seth is being homeschooled; Paul is with Rachel, and Jacob is pouring his feelings deep inside of him as he sleeps in his bed; Brady is grounded from staying out late with the council and not telling the truth to his parents.

Their family is like a tree, they grow like branches; in different directions. But like a tree, they all are rooted together. They are branded together forever. They are the opposite of my family; all except Joshua; they are faithful.

I see Paul and Rachel walking the beach, they will see me; but won't come near me. They walk around the corner and there they are; stranger danger. Rachel smiles and waves at me; Paul just does the casual smirk and nods his head; both wondering what I know about their future together. I look away grabbing my notebook; they finally passed by and make it to Emily's house; Sam tells them about the current events; and then receives the call about his uncle, Thomas.

Great-now things have changed, they are nothing but intrigued and wanting nothing more than to know me and know what I know. This changes things a little.

Leaving the beach- I drive through the reservation; the wolves rush though the land; they are following me through the land, not making a move knowing they don't want to take the chance of exposing themselves. Every turn makes them communicating the same. I can see another tribe meeting; this time; everyone is attending; and everyone will learn of the legend that's Old Quil has found; has found about me.

I am the daughter of Joshua Uley, the second known child; Sam being the first, Embry the third. From the Uley blood line is the gene of the Seer, the Seer of the Pack; also called the Quileute Visionist. I have to the gene to be the protector of the tribe; by protecting the tribal members and the pack; I am the guarantee that the wolf gene will stay pure. Old Quil will stress I need to stay on La Push and be under the protection of the pack; and I will stress that I don't need too. What have I gotten myself into? Old Quil will explain that I have a pull to protect the tribe because they are family, but the pack and their imprints because there has been a bond created though our souls that can grow as strong as a the imprint mark. So basically I have imprinted on all of them? Like that make sense! But if Jacob Imprints on me….how would that work? Then again I can't see past the second he imprints on me, maybe there is truth?

Either or; I don't think- oh no, this is a change even I didn't see coming.

 **(Beginning of Vision)**

 _Sue walks up the steps of the McVire residents; she knocks on the door; shortly a little boy opens it with a Cheeto powder on his face, "sweetie is your mother home?"_

 _Max runs back into the house yelling for his dad, "someone is at the door!"_

 _David sighs as he carries Ryan on his hip, Sue Clearwater stands in the door way smiling, he gulps loud enough to catch Ryan's attention. "Can I help you?"_

 _"I am Sue Clearwater-"_

 _"Yes, I know who you are," David says, luckily Debra wasn't home._

 _"Can we talk for a second?" David nods as he motions for her to come in, she looks around the messy house, the floor can barley be seen. David puts Ryan back in his seat and grabs his sweet potatoes._

 _"David-" Sue starts the odd conversation, "I want you, Debra and the kids to move back to the reservation;" David sighs, after every thing that had happened, "please;"_

 _"Debra left," he said standing, grabbing a beer off the counter; "I don't think she will be back."_

 _Sue hated to hear that, it was awful; "well that doesn't mean you and the kids can't come," she didn't know they had any more kids, "there is a house for 350 a month," she bargained, the council worked hard to buy the house and lower the monthly rent from Jeanie Lahote; Paul's grandmother._

 _David sighed, "We are passing fine through life here, and I don't think Imogen moving there is for the best,"_

 _Sue understood, but she has more problems to deal with, "Imogen has a brother, Sam Uley, and he wants nothing more than to get to know her, as all of us want- we can't help what has been done; but we can control the present." Sue urged._

 _"I honestly-"_

 _"How is she doing?" Sue asked, she knew he had to of noticed the change in character, which he did._

 _"Not so good," he said honestly, "not so good," he noticed her dressing, he knew she had been skipping school, going to La Push, Max's bulling and grades decrease, he even feared the worst when he caught the cut on her hand._

 _Sue stood, "come to this address," she said leaving a paper, "just take a look at the place, just take a look-"_

 **(End of Vision)**

I am so screwed, then again, the endings to this is move, after the wedding, Jacob forms his own pack; failing to ever see me, just to create a bond with the hybrid. It could work, it will work. I see the possibility of not having to dodge him all the time, and him never imprinting.

I just don't know, moving to La Push, I can see it now! Nobody likes being stared at, talked to, bothered, stalked, called, messaged; all because of their job. It doesn't sound worth it. If we don't move; well we get double stalked and Jacob has a better chance to get a look my way; which I don't want; I still stress about the thought of him imprinting. I can only imagine what we will be like, since I can literally see anything; for whatever reason. I wonder of Old Quil could have a answer to that one.

I already know the answer, dad will feel obligated to move, not just for me and Max, even Ryan; but because rent is cheaper; it's doable. Max will rebel the idea, grow to love the thought of La Push; become the new best thing in soccer; La Push ever seen; and I will become the starring magnet of the reservation. He is secretly hoping mom hang herself with the rope he had given her; and return home; he hoped she realizes everything she has is worth nothing she could lose; and if I told her that man was not only married, which she knew, but engaged and dating another two other women; mother is already hanging on that rope. It's sad; I can only imagine; I was the abortion that got away; but how many hasn't? Over three that I know of since the visions started, only two had the same father's, and none of them belonged to my dad, her husband. She is what Taylor Swift said, a notch in a belt. That girl should know the feeling; she only sings about relationships; she's a pro; at them failing; unfortunately.

Finally getting home; Sue's car isn't here, I wonder when that vision will happen? But since mother's car is still here; it probably hasn't happened yet.

Max is on my hammock asleep, mother and father making up just to break up by tomorrow, creating the gateway for the council to suck us in.

I feel Sam howl calling all his members; I can feel the pull off obedience they have towards him; he tells of the new plan, telling them of the council meeting tonight.

I just can't wait.

Please leave your thoughts! I tried giving a insight of the visions, what do you think? Do you like that? Does it make the book better? Let me know! If you comment your thoughts I'll do a shout out for you in the next chapter!


End file.
